


所有物-3

by sweetmuri



Category: FF14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmuri/pseuds/sweetmuri
Summary: “而我终将离去”





	所有物-3

**Author's Note:**

> 快了快了我一定会努力码完的
> 
> 咕咕咕

“我就要死了，不是今天就是明天，不是这个月就是下个月……但是我还有很多的事情没能完成，很多的风景没来得及欣赏……”  
“所以……你……”

……

头痛欲裂，这是芝诺斯醒过来以后得第一个反应。好似身体内部所有的痛苦都集中到了头部，不，或许比那来的更加剧烈。  
他应该是梦到了什么，梦里有谁在同他说着什么，可在头部那短暂却尖锐的刺痛过后，什么都想不起来了。

“嗯？看上去还算习惯嘛，正好到了早餐时间，来尝尝霍桑山寨里最著名的菜肴吧。”  
芝诺斯将头发扎好，跟在光的身后走下楼去，看到了那道最著名的菜肴。说实话，如果不是光还站在旁边，他可能已经气到笑出声来了。  
“圆白菜头？”  
“更正，是妖精族最喜欢的小……”光停顿了一下，从盘子里戳起一个，送到了芝诺斯嘴边，“圆白菜头。”  
这段时间的相处芝诺斯再看不出光本性恶劣那才有鬼了，他接过光手中的叉子，做了好久的思想斗争，臭着一张脸几乎没有咀嚼的把圆白菜……哦不，小圆白菜头咽了下去。

虽说两人是从利姆萨罗敏萨出发的，却没有先前往鱼人族那边，而是按照光的要求，以她环游艾欧泽亚的顺序为根据，从森都开始观光。  
光甚至还从弯枝牧场租借了一只陆行鸟，准备让芝诺斯骑乘，可后者的眼神太过可怕，陆行鸟说什么都不肯过去，没办法，光只好把自己的独角兽让给了他。

“芝诺斯，你有想象过能够召唤出雷神拉姆的种族是什么样的么？”  
进入妖精族的领地之前，光这样询问着芝诺斯。  
芝诺斯没有回答，也不会回答这个问题，轻哼一声，从独角兽背上翻了下去。  
“不过是比艾欧泽亚的蛮族更加低等的种族罢了，什么模样又同我有何关系。”  
“当然有关系了，雷神的讨伐可是唯一一次与失败近距离接触的经历。”光想到了什么，表情比起之前暗淡了许多，“而且因为帝国的原因，沙之家的那个小家伙在见到他们信奉的蛮神之前就离去了。”  
“不过好像那时你尚未接手艾欧泽亚的事情，我就勉为其难的将这件事不记在你的头上好了。”  
芝诺斯可不乐意在这种时候触霉头，想反驳的话全数吞进肚子里，和光一起把坐骑安置在距离妖精族不远的地方后，步行进入了他们的领地。

他确实从来没有了解过帝国人眼中蛮族口中的蛮族，蛮神的讨伐一直是盖乌斯在负责，盖乌斯死后他虽然接手了那一部分，可也没有太过深入的了解过。唯一一次与蛮神近距离的接触，后果还是那么的……糟糕。想一想自己被打败，从天上一头扎下来的场景，芝诺斯就觉得浑身上下都不舒服。

光让芝诺斯留在原地，她先去同妖精族的族长交流。最近好妖精和坏妖精之间的关系缓和了不少，为了让芝诺斯能够体验到妖精领地里那群蛤蟆的恶趣味，她决定把对方引到那里去。至于还驻扎在里面的帝国兵，光更是一口气，把驱逐他们的任务包揽了下来。  
有现成的战斗力，不用白不用。  
因为光与芝诺斯都不是森林的常客，除了一直观察他们的妖精族们，要数路边的蛤蟆和把自己当静物的蘑菇们最为热情了。两种生物发出各自特有的叫声，更有胆大的，伸出舌头试图偷袭后者。  
它们自然是没有成功的，芝诺斯的自尊不允许自己被蛤蟆亲近，刀迅速出鞘，卷起的剑气吓退了所有围过来的魔物，为自己制造出了至少直径五米的安全地带。

把芝诺斯推出去应对不知道哪一任军团长残留的帝国军队后，光进入了森林的深处，利用自己能力的特性，再一次见到了那位睿智的蛮神。  
或许是没有了剑拔弩张的必要，又或许是自己的力量真的削弱了很多。光看着眼前又是摇头又是叹气的蛮神，居然生出了像是再同一位普通的长者会面的心态。

“没想到再见面居然是这个样子，光之战士啊，拯救了艾欧泽亚的英雄，居然已经是强弩之末了。”  
“您还是老样子的一针见血，不过也确实如您所说，我的状态用强弩之末来形容真是再恰当不过了。”光坐在一旁的蘑菇精身上，透过淡紫色的雾气，视线落在了那边终于忍不住开始动手的芝诺斯身上，“我……本该准备好一切的。残破的战士的离世伴随着新的战士的出发，可艾欧泽亚太过平静了，像是没有风吹过的湖泊表面，这样的环境又怎么可能迅速的成长出另一个英雄。”  
“所以你选择了他。”  
“是胁迫。”光收回视线，眼睛里亮起了诡异光，“他是我的半身，我的孽缘。将会继承我的意志，完成我将不能完成的事情。”

拉姆皱着眉头，看着眼前曾经通过他试炼的战士，眼前似乎出现了不久后她将要迎接的未来。

“你……即将离去。”

……

“我就要死了，不是今天就是明天，不是这个月就是下个月。但是我还有很多没完成的事情，很多风景没来得及欣赏。”  
离开妖精族的领地，芝诺斯又梦到了那时的场景。和初次记不起细节不同的是，这一次，他甚至在睡梦中看到了那人的背影。  
长发的女性逆光站在离他不远的地方，语调温柔的如同催人入睡的曲子。芝诺斯伸出手，想要挡住阻碍他视线的光芒，可那光圈越来越大，将站在那里的人吞噬之后，他便醒了过来。

“……诺斯……芝诺斯！”  
“？”芝诺斯的反应因为梦境变得迟钝了许多，耳边增大的音量提示着他，若再不做出什么回应怕是有不好的事情发生，他一只手按着眉心，转向声音出现的位置，看到了门口已经有些不耐烦的光。  
“怎么了？”  
“我已经站在门口喊了你五分钟了，不会是醉以太吧？”  
芝诺斯挑眉，对于光的说法十分不认同，又不想把自己做了一个让他心惊胆战的梦这件事说出来，抿着嘴唇，无视掉对方的话头，强行转移了话题。  
“今天要去哪儿？连日赶路，到了乌尔达哈都只是匆匆进行了补给就离开，要去的地方一定很重要吧。”  
光抬起头，看着芝诺斯。他忽然发现，她眼睛中那抹怪异的光又出现了。

“没错，很重要，是我所有的一切开始的地方——沙之家。”

沙之家临海，在屋子的背面有一个小小的鼓包，上面放着一朵绿色的百合花。  
光说，那是那只没能回家的小妖精的坟墓。  
芝诺斯看着光复述着那些过往的事情，毫无了解到对方的喜悦，心中的不安反而成倍的扩大着。  
光告诉他，这几日的日夜兼程为的就是能在今天来到这里，为这个小小的沙之家的成员送上一束鲜花。再去看看那些帮助拂晓打理着沙之家的伙伴们，吃一顿饭，喝一杯酒，交换好久不见的想念，然后再离开，开始新的旅途。  
“我们可以乘上晚上的船，返回利姆萨。”  
那乌尔达哈呢？  
芝诺斯本来想这样去询问，想到很久以前他的属下让他过目过的资料，闭上了嘴巴。

他是见不得光露出这样脆弱的表情的，他还是喜欢那个享受着战斗，会在同他互殴时露出笑容的光。  
可现在看着光这副用词汇一时间无法形容的表情，在他胸口晕开的却不是不喜或不满，而是对光的……心疼。  
这是一种对芝诺斯而言十分新奇的感觉，他的情绪从来都不该有这一条的。却在现在，因为某人的心情出现了新的情绪。  
“吶，光，来场战斗吧。”芝诺斯在光准备离开的时候抓住了她的手腕，“既然是给你的伙伴进行战斗的指导，现场的展示比起枯燥的教学，更生动，不是么？”

光支着头，沉思了一阵，还是同意了。

是战斗，而不是厮杀。  
为了指导而开始的对决，一定程度上限制了芝诺斯的发挥。畏手畏脚，害怕破坏掉什么，却难得的，没有让他感到焦躁。  
他有了机会可以近距离观察光的动作，不使用武器的对方，身着休闲的服饰，在夕阳之下，不像是打架，更像是舞蹈。  
他更加着迷了，为光这个人，而不仅仅是很久之前因为能同他打成平手的那种，棋逢对手还想动手的欲望。

原本的指导为的只是能在紧急时刻争取到逃跑的时间，几番演示下来，需要他们掌握的招式也传递的差不多了。  
港口驶来了格格鲁玖准备的轮船，光将从妖精族那边拿到的一部分土特产分给沙之家留守的众人后，与芝诺斯一起走到了船上。

而在光登船，站在甲板上，逆着光向他伸出手的瞬间。芝诺斯忽然觉得，有什么东西猛地与他的梦境连接上了。

“光……你……”  
“嗯？不是吧，芝诺斯你又要醉以太了么？稍微忍耐一下啊，就算讨厌艾欧泽亚的景色，也不要总用这个借口逃避啊。”光看到芝诺斯的停顿，干脆又走了下来，拽着对方，直接把他拖到了甲板上。  
芝诺斯后知后觉反应过来，反手将光扣在了怀里，声音有些颤抖。  
“你既然把我从海德林的另一头拽了出来，就别想再让我离开了。”  
光有些茫然，她觉得自己的心脏因为芝诺斯的这句话，跳动的幅度快了起来。原本同拉姆的对话差点脱口而出，还是咬牙吞回了肚子里，只是伸出手，安抚的拍了拍芝诺斯的后背。  
“那是当然啊，毕竟你是我花大力气带回来的……所有物嘛。”

……

光在离开妖精岭之前把它们送的特产分成了几份，留在沙之家的是一小部分，剩下的带给了其他的几个蛮族，在收获了他们的感谢之后，这才心满意足的回到度假用的住处那里。  
芝诺斯并没有一直跟随，一方面是确实不喜欢帝国眼中的蛮族口中的蛮族，另一方面，他有其他的事情需要去确认。  
虽然已经脱离了帝国，可作为一位皇子该有的知识和人脉，多少还是残存了一些。比如那位稍微有些神经质的科学家奥卢斯•玛尔•亚希纳。大难不死，据说还回到了自己的藏身点，和他联系上以后，芝诺斯这才拿到了更多的资料。

芝诺斯知道，他给自己带来的脖子上的伤口是足以致死的。如果不是光的帮助，他不会有机会再踏足这片土地。而现在，比起他如何“死而复生”这件事，芝诺斯更关心的是，将他复活是否会给光带来影响。  
答案当然是肯定的，想要得到什么就要付出代价。而将死人复生，需要的又怎么可能只是半身的以太这么简单的东西。  
奥卢斯敏锐的发现了这点，犹豫了半响，还是决定将真相告诉芝诺斯。  
“芝诺斯大人，可以的话去多观察观察那位英雄吧。”

芝诺斯虽然很想直接把光带去奥卢斯那边做一次全身检查，却碍于对方根本不松口，甚至大打出手，放弃了。  
这么久的相处，芝诺斯对于同光互相厮杀这件事已经没有了最初的欲望，反倒是对于她的身体状况更为担忧起来。  
他总觉得光再策划什么，他并不喜欢，甚至是结局都不算好的事情。  
可是对方做的太过隐蔽，让他找不到把柄。  
特别是回到利姆萨•罗敏萨，在格格鲁玖的帮助下，白天出行光不再叫着芝诺斯同行，他对于光在哪儿做了什么更不可能知晓了。

光似乎忙碌了起来。  
白天依旧喜欢在天刚刚亮的时候将芝诺斯吵醒，热衷于改变他的发型。却在太阳升到水平线上以后，以各式各样的理由溜走，直到太阳即将下山才回来。  
如同请求般的“带我一起去”这种话芝诺斯自然是说不出口的，光的移动大半又依赖于以太之光，想要追踪对于现在的芝诺斯怕是有一定难度。

而慢慢的，芝诺斯终于发现了光的变化，理解了奥卢斯那句“观察”的意思。

两人再见面时过了半个月左右，完成了每日锻炼的芝诺斯在沙滩上，看到了不知道什么时候回来，享受着夕阳的光。  
她终于又换上了符合“度假”二字的泳装，长发随意的搭在沙滩椅上，是少有的慵懒的造型。  
应该是通过脚步声得出了走来的人的身份，光甚至连身子都没转，只是将放在桌子上的酒杯递了过去。  
芝诺斯没说话，接过酒杯，和光一样，躺在了沙滩椅上。

微弱的阳光随着时间一点点被月光取代，橘红色的天空里月亮与悄悄爬了上来。  
天色渐暗，太阳海岸那边为红莲祭准备的烟花表演随着星星的出现，开始了。在五颜六色烟火光芒的映衬下，光这才转过身，视线对焦在芝诺斯的身上。

“呀，这么看来，我面前的人倒是比这夜色还要美了。”  
比平时更为温柔的眼神，没有上妆却微红的脸颊，还有平时绝对不会说出来的调戏的语句。  
芝诺斯有些头疼，毕竟对于醉酒的人，他还是不太擅长对付的。  
不过光明显不太想给芝诺斯反应，或是找到应对方法的时间。  
她从自己的沙滩椅上爬了起来，一个转身，压在了因为思绪飘得有些远，没能做出躲避动作的芝诺斯的身上。

“真好啊，我选定的东西是如此的赏心悦目。美人与美景，实在是太相配了。”光舔了舔嘴唇，没有丝毫犹豫，对着芝诺斯因为诧异而微微张开的嘴唇亲了下去。

光的嘴唇是柔软的，带着红酒的香气。  
光的身体也是柔软的，宛如凝脂。芝诺斯甚至怀疑，他现在稍稍用力，就能让面前的女人碎在自己怀里。  
按照入乡随俗艾欧泽亚的习惯，芝诺斯应该伸手推开光的。可是她的味道太甜美，表情太诱人，理智甚至没能挣扎几秒变放弃了。  
他的手，还是抚上了光的背。


End file.
